


Thinking about the end

by KEEEmma



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Violence, mention de hiccstrid, pas vraiment de fin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEEmma/pseuds/KEEEmma
Summary: Et il avait perdu.





	Thinking about the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Première fois que je poste sur AO3, je suis Krokmou-Emma sur wattpad et FF.net si jamais vous vous demandez :) 
> 
> Par rapport à l'OS, Y a pas vraiment de spoils concernant la saison 5. Juste un prénom, et un mot « particulier » qui parle de se qui se passe dans cette saison. Par rapport au hiccstrid. Et un personnage aussi. Donc je pense que vous pouvez lire sans vraiment être enormement spoilé, mais c'est votre choix. (Je pense que depuis tout ce temps, tout le monde a fini RTTE de toute façon)
> 
> L'OS se passe certainement après la saison 5 partie 1, mais y pas vraiment de contexte en fait, donc ne cherchez pas à vous situer par rapport aux épisodes.
> 
> Aussi, IMPORTANT : (ou pas, comme vous voulez) j'ai écrit cet OS grace à « Trapdoor » et « Taxi cab » de Twenty One Pilots. Vous pouvez les écouter en lisant, je ne pense pas que ça gênera, et vous pourrez y retrouver certaines répliques ;)
> 
> Je pense avoir tout dit alors ! Bonne lecture !

Si vous lui demandiez, le garçon vous répondrait que, lui non plus, ne sait pas comment il en est arrivé là. Il ne sait plus. Il ne veut pas savoir. Et de toute façon, qu'y avait-il à savoir ? A connaître ? Un échec. Son plus grand. Son dernier.

Harold Horrib' Haddock IIIème du nom en avait pourtant connu des échecs. Ces grands ratés qui marquaient sa jeune enfance et son adolescence, il les connaissait, les collectionnait, et même si on ne lui en parlait plus, ils restaient comme une ombre à son tableau lorsque autour d'un bon feu ressurgissaient les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec ses amis ou son semblant de famille.

Mais les derniers échecs qu'il avait connus, ils étaient différents, ce n'était que des batailles perdues qui ne l'empêcheraient jamais de pouvoir gagner la guerre.

Pas cette fois là.

Cette fois-là, c'était bien la dernière bataille, celle qui devait définir le grand gagnant de la guerre.

Et il la perdait.

Il l'avait perdue.

Il ne rattraperait plus rien désormais, qu'y avait-il à rattraper ? Rien. Le vide absolu, c'était inutile d'espérer, il l'avait fait trop souvent. Et il en avait marre. Ce "peut être que...", ce "et si..." qu'il avait si souvent entendu résonner dans ses propres pensées, ou dans sa voix, il ne le prononcerait plus jamais.

Les plus rationnels lui diraient bien sûr de relever la tête, d'avancer, de continuer. Ils lui feraient comprendre que des gens ont besoin de lui, quoi qu'il arrive, son peuple, ses amis...

Ils n'auraient pas tort et Harold le sait. Ces gens ont besoin de lui. Ces dizaines de personnes avaient besoin de lui, mais le jeune homme, lui, n'en avait pas besoin. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'étaient deux personnes. Deux personnes qu'il ne reverrait qu'à une seule et même condition. Une grande condition.

Alors, oui. Oui, c'était égoïste. Oui, on avait besoin de lui. De ce garçon -que dis-je, de cet homme désormais- qui avait dressé des dragons, arrêté des guerres et redonné espoir à son peuple.

Leur protecteur, leur futur Chef. Prétendu futur Chef.

Parce que maintenant il n'avait plus de futur, et cela ne le dérangeait pas tant, plus rien ne le dérangeait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le gêner plus que la douleur de son cœur qui lui donnait presque l'envie morbide de se l'arracher de lui-même.

Il aurait pu sourire à cette pensée, s'il se souvenait de comment le faire.

C'est un long cri de douleur qui l'arracha brutalement de ses pensées, le faisant serrer ses paupières déjà fermées et douloureuses. Vous savez, ce genre de cri qui vous donne l'impression de ressentir la même douleur par empathie, comme des ongles sur un tableau. Harold la ressentait cette douleur. Et ce cri. Parce qu'il venait d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et qu'il ne supportait plus les cris, la douleur. Ses cris, sa douleur.

Il voulait que ça cesse mais ça ne cessait pas, parce que ce n'était sans doute pas assez amusant. Un coup brutal dans la nuque n'a jamais fait rire personne, pas assez de spectacle, pas assez de sang, pas assez de cris.

Lui, tout ça ne l'aurait jamais fait rire, mais ses bourreaux... Enfin ses bourreaux, un grand mot, ils ne lui faisaient pas -plus- de mal. Physiquement j'entends. Il avait mal, pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais ils l'avaient laissé, il y a quelques heures peut-être ? Le brun avait perdu la notion du temps, peut-être que tout le monde le pensait encore dans les vapes, ou mort.

Mort accroché là, ses mains poisseuses fixées au plafond par des solides menottes en fer anti-dragon. Ses pieds l'étaient aussi, mais ils touchaient à peine le sol. Il était suspendu par les poignets et ses os se déboîtaient peut-être à chaque seconde.

Mais il n'était pas mort. Parce que pour un gringalet, il était robuste. Physiquement, toujours.

________________________

"N'aie pas peur. N'aie pas peur, nous rentrerons à la maison."

Le souvenir de cette promesse brisée hantait ses lèvres et il pouvait encore sentir le vent de sa propre respiration qui les frôla lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

"Soit nous mourrons, soit nous nous envolerons, et quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras à mes côtés jusqu'à mes derniers jours"

Et cette promesse-là, par Odin qu'il allait la tenir. S'envoler n'était plus une solution, alors il y était, dans son dernier jour.

Il se sentait comme une pauvre âme divisée, seule, sans son âme sœur.

Que ce soit romantique ou amical, il avait perdu les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu le garder en vie. Et au vu des cris, ils perdait les autres.

_________________________

FlashBack

Étonnement, les hommes de Krogane et Viggo les avaient laissés dans la même cellule, et Harold ne s'en réjouissait pas. Bien sûr, ces chasseurs étaient idiots parfois, mais ils respectaient les ordres de leurs chefs avec l'espoir de rester en vie.

Alors, s'ils se retrouvaient là, ensemble tous les deux, quelqu'un l'avait prévu. Ce n'était pas un hasard, une erreur ou un manque de place. Viggo et Krogane savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Éliminer leur principal ennemi était maintenant si simple, ils l'avaient à leur merci, les Beurkiens ignorants de ce qu'il se passaient et les dragons

dans les vapes, ne pouvant pas auprès de leurs dragonniers.

Viggo Grimborn ne portait pourtant pas cette technique dans son cœur, c'était la facilité, pas de stratégie, juste des morts. Et ça l'ennuyait.

Malgré tout, Krogane lui avait fait un cadeau. Il le laissait faire souffrir les victimes à sa manière, et ça, ça lui plaisait. Il ne s'approcha même pas des cellules des jeunes dragonniers, mais détala presque jusqu'à celle d'Harold et de sa fiancée, personne d'autre n'aurait pu autant l'amuser.

Deux gardes surveillaient la salle, et la cellule était entièrement en fer anti-dragon : aucune échappatoire.

Pendant plusieurs jours après le début de leur capture, Viggo vint dans leur cellule, laissant les chasseurs s'occuper de la partie "technique" pendant que lui se délectait la douleur et de la haine profonde qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Grand Dragonnier qui lui avait donné tant de mal.

C'est quand il lui emmena en personne la patte mutilée de son précieux dragon noir que son regard changea. Il s'amusa à leur expliquer le mal qu'il lui avait fait -à lui et aux autres, Tempête, Bouledogre...

Il avouerait qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, et que Krogane aurait sans doute des problèmes pour ça. Drago en avait des centaines de Vipères, Cauchemars, toutes ces espèces communes, mais il reconnaissait qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop abîmé le Furie. C'était le problème de Krogane, pas le sien. Lui, Drago le pensait mort, et on ne tue pas un mort.

Lorsque la jeune Viking blonde périt sous les coups de ses chasseurs, il ne put retenir un sourire amer, triste fin pour une si belle jeune fille. Mais il voulait qu'Harold Haddock souffre, et il souffrait. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit ses yeux verts, il semblait incapable de les ouvrir à nouveau, craignant sans doute le sang de sa bien-aimée et celui de son meilleur ami qui maculait le sol de rouge.

Alors, il le laissa dépérir, il était suffisamment amusé désormais.

"- Tu ne le termines pas Viggo ?

-Rien ne tue un homme plus rapidement que sa propre tête."

Viggo avait indéniablement raison sur ce point. Harold le savait. Il ne pouvait rien faire autre qu'attendre qu'on l'emporte loin de cette vie gâchée.

Le garçon dans sa cellule laissa alors tout tomber. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide, si au moins son père savait ! Mais non. Comment deviner ce genre d'attaque surprises à plusieurs heures de vol de distance ?

Il gisait là dans sa dernière demeure, récitant du bout des lèvres un vieux Galdr*, ses yeux toujours fermés s'étant habitués à l'obscurité.

''-Je sais que la nuit deviendra grise  
Je sais que les étoiles commenceront à s'effacer  
Quand toute l'obscurité disparaîtra  
On doit le détourner de son sort  
Ainsi, il pourrait voir un autre jour''

Les mots s'enchaînaient tous seuls sur ses lèvres, il n'osait perturber le silence qui habitait le bateau ; alors il chuchotait.

Ce calme lui semblait si irréel qu'il en vint à se demander si c'était bien vrai, ou si son cerveau avait arrêté de lui transmettre les hurlements déchirants qui résonnaient tant. Et Harold ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux possibilités pouvait-il préférer.

Et il se laissa enfin aller à ce sommeil séducteur.

_________________________ 

 

C'est la sensation familière de la lumière éclairant à travers ses paupières qui le réveilla. Il plissa les yeux à ce sentiment désagréable et essaya d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, ceux-ci ne donnant que sur une infinité blanche au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui semblait ne pas être seul.

Le jeune homme amorça un mot, mais celui-ci se retrouva entravé par sa gorge sèche et brûlante, il se racla la gorge et prononça d'une voix caverneuse.

''-Suis-je vivant et vais-je bien ou suis-je en train de rêver en étant mort ?''

Un visage qu'il pouvait décrire comme souriant, malgré sa vue approximative, accueillit sa réponse.

**Author's Note:**

> * un galdr est une incantation viking. Ceci n'était évidement pas un vrai galdr.
> 
> Bon bon bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis gentille (je crois?) !
> 
> J'imagine qu'on se retrouve au plus vite avec Par Ta Faute !
> 
> Emma


End file.
